Hotel trope
by petitesouris2015
Summary: Oliver and Felicity drive to Central City in order to find the dangerous Albrecht Raines. Unfortunately, they end up dealing with a little more than they bargained for. -My first attempt, feedback appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first attempt at fanfiction so please be gentle! Positive and construction feedback is much appreciated! Find me on tumblr (petitesouris) to discuss Olicity or to send me prompts! Thanks for reading!

It had been a very long and awkward car ride to Central City. Felicity and Oliver had both decided to drive down together since Diggle had decided to stay at home with Sara and Lyla. Roy was going to arrive sometime in the morning. Felicity tried not to think about the painful car ride filled awkward silences.

Gone was the easy, companionable chit chat and so was the flirtatious and light nature of the relationship.

She couldn't wait to get to her room, her own private space, to escape from this painful reality.

"Hi, my name is Oliver Queen and I've got two room reservations", Oliver says to the receptionist of the elegant but modest hotel lobby.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir, but there seems to be a discrepancy in the reservations. I'm afraid I've only got you down for one hotel room. Now normally we would be able to fix this problem however there is a major sporting event happening in two days, and all of our rooms are booked".

Felicity closes her eyes and tries to control her heart's reaction to Oliver's sudden stiff shoulders. Of course he wouldn't even want to spend the night under the same roof as her.

"Are there any hotels nearby that would have two rooms available?" Felicity asks the receptionist tentatively.

"Actually, the same situation occurred to a family about twenty minutes ago and the only hotel that had more than two rooms available happens to be 30 kilometers away. Unfortunately there is also a cosmetology seminar and a Beyoncé concert taking place this weekend. Central City seems to be a hotspot this weekend" replies the patient, somewhat apologetic receptionist.

"I'll say" mutters Oliver. "Well, Felicity…what do you think? Do you want to drive 30km to the hotel?" he tentatively asks.

"Oliver, how are we supposed to catch Albrecht Raines if we constantly have to worry about a 30 km drive each time we find a lead on him?" Felicity argues. Oliver closes his eyes for a second and then looks into her eyes deeply. In that moment she can see the pain, fear and anguish reflected in his eyes. "Oliver…it'll be okay. We're adults".

"Fine" he agrees. He turns to the awaiting receptionist and relays their decision to her. They grab the room key from the receptionist and head up to their room. They stand at the opposite sides of the elevators, each trying to control their nerves. As they open the door, both Oliver and Felicity catch sight of the queen bed occupying the majority of the room. Felicity tries not to think too hard and fails.

"I'm gonna go take a shower and then go to bed. I'm exhausted, we had a long drive and we've got an even longer day ahead of us tomorrow" she tells Oliver without looking at him. No need to make this more awkward and uncomfortable than it needs to be, she thinks to herself. She hurriedly rushes to the bathroom.

Felicity exits twenty minutes later. Oliver takes a deep breath and tries not to stare. She really is quite the vision. Her hair is wet and curly, her face is bare of makeup and she's sporting a really short pair of sleep shorts and a tank top. She looks beautiful and he fights the urge to run to her and take her in his arms.

Oliver makes his way to the bathroom to clean up and to change into his pajamas. He hadn't thought to bring a t-shirt. He obviously hadn't planned to be sharing a room with Felicity, so the state of being shirtless hadn't exactly been a problem.

When he exits, he sees that Felicity is curled up in bed using her Ipad. He makes his way to the bed, trying to ineffectively convince his speeding heart to slow down. He crawls into bed with her and notices her gulp.

"Felicity—"

"Oliver—"they begin at the same time. "Oliver, we're grownups, we've been through so much together. Can't we sleep together without overthinking it too much? Platonically of course. Cause I wasn't referring to jumping your bones…or jumping anything…" she quickly stops herself.

"Yes. Felicity. We can do this" Oliver smiles genuinely for the first time and Felicity truly believes that he means it. "Let's go to sleep then, its past midnight already and we need to be well rested for tomorrow". They call it a night and move so that there's an appropriate gap between their bodies. Felicity closes her eyes and turns away from Oliver, trying to convince herself to not reach for Oliver, which she so desperately wants to do. They fall asleep quickly due to the fatigue of being holed up in a car for hours and hours.

Felicity is the first to wake in the morning. She burrows deeper into the bed and the warmth emanating from the bed. Her mind finally processes the heavy weight over her waist, the warmth that is pressed up against her back. Their arms and legs are intertwined and Felicity could not be more comfortable. Her eyes water as she realizes that she wants this. She wants to wake up like this every morning of her life. With Oliver curled around her.

Oliver stirs behind her and she waits for the stiffness that she knows will overtake his body as soon as he becomes aware of their position. She awaits the awkwardness that she knows is about thirty seconds away. To her surprise Oliver snuggles in deeper and tightens his hold on her.

She gasps as she feels his mouth dropping light kisses on her shoulders. She feels heat pooling to her center and squirms against him. She hears a gasp come from his mouth and Oliver uses his hands to bring their lower bodies impossibly closer to one another. Her heart rate increases and their bodies continue to move against one another. His hand makes its way to her core and Felicity moans. He continues to pepper soft kisses on her shoulder.

At this moment her phone rings and she can see from where she's lying that it's Diggle who is probably calling to check in on their progress. The fog of their passion clears and reality sets in.

"Felicity…" Oliver starts.

"Don't…Just don't" her hearts breaking as she says the words. She doesn't want to her that it's a mistake, that it shouldn't have happened. She can't deal with rejection one more time. She runs into the bathroom with her phone and closes the door, leaning against it for support as she begins to cry.

"Why…Oliver….why" she faintly whispers, tears running down her cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys so much for all of the feedback in the first chapter! So sorry about the delay, I just finished all of my papers and finals for the semester. Find me on Tumblr to send me prompts, story ideas or to vent Olicity! My username is: petitesouris18

Felicity sat on the bathroom floor and tried to hold herself together. She tried to tell herself that she was stronger than this, that she had already dealt with rejection so many times with Oliver that she truly shouldn't even feel anything anymore. Her heart broke once more as she recalled waking in Oliver's arms. She shivered as she remembered the thirty seconds of bliss, being wrapped up in his arms and legs, feeling protected and loved.

"Stupid Oliver", she muttered to herself as she wiped the tears that were streaming down her face. Felicity finally got up off the floor, stripped off her clothes and got into the shower. There was only so much crying a girl could do.

Oliver sat on the bed with his head in his hands. He couldn't believe that he had allowed his control to slip to that extent. He stared at the door hopelessly, willing for it to open. As he began to pace, he realized that this morning's events were a part of a lapse in judgment. He made the decision long ago to sacrifice what he both needed and wanted in order to keep Felicity safe. He wasn't going to waver from his decision, he thought determinedly, no matter how much he desired to do so.

An hour later Oliver and Felicity walked side by side, navigating the path to the coffee shop where they were to meet Barry. Neither acknowledged the other's presence as they walked, both choosing to ignore the events of the morning as was common in their relationship.

As they entered the café, Felicity spotted Barry immediately and ran into his open, awaiting arms.

"Barry!" she murmured in his arms. It was crazy how close the two had become, despite their failed romantic past.

"Oliver. Felicity" he greeted, kissing the latter's cheek. Oliver nodded in return, less than pleased at Felicity's overly happy greeting and at the fact that the two continued to stand with their arms wrapped around the other. "So, what brings you two to Central City?" Barry asked, only slightly curious.

"Well, six months ago we caught this rainbow archer named Albrecht Raines who had been running an underground criminal gang that was the at head of a counterfeit money trail, we had captured him but he escaped from prison two weeks ago" Felicity informed him.

"Ahh- and he calls himself the Rainbow Archer because he has an affinity for colourful arrows?" Barry questioned with a grin on his face, slightly amused.

"No, "Oliver replied. "He despises the colour green since it symbolizes the Arrow, who captured him and put an end to his lucrative business not too long ago. He's really dangerous and held hostages in the Starling City hospital to lure me out. He doesn't care who gets in the way of revenge".

"Interesting" Barry replied. "Well, I had managed to corner him yesterday but he ended up getting away." At that moment, Barry's phone rang. "It's Joe. I have to go, I'm in the middle of trying to capture this dangerous metahuman. Here's the lead that Danielle managed to find on him". He hands over a slip of paper and regretfully says goodbye to the two.

Several hours later Roy had finally joined Felicity and Oliver and the group was eating dinner while Felicity ran her searches. They were both exceptionally thankful for Roy's presence as its helped get rid of some of the tension that had been present among them thanks to this morning's events.

"Aha!" Felicity claimed after a bite of pizza. "Raines' best friend Cody Mann is Central City's beloved billionaire who owns a lucrative, luxury chain hotel and tonight he's hosting a pool party to inaugurate the opening of his latest hotel. Basically anyone in the millionaire or billionaire club is welcome". Roy raised his eyebrows as Oliver closed his eyes before opening them again.

"So you think that Raines will make an appearance at the pool party?" Roy asks.

"He's bound to" she replied uncertainly. "Oliver…"

"No." Oliver replied firmly.

"Listen, Roy and I can go to this pool party as dates, I'll hack us a million or two and if Raines appears, you can take him out!"

"Absolutely not. Raines is dangerous and even if he doesn't make a move at his best friend's pool party, I'm not taking a chance. Plus it would make more sense of a recognized billionaire went to this party.." he trailed off.

"Okay fine, but I'm still going with you. It would look far too suspicious if Oliver Queen walked into a pool party without eye candy on his arm. Not that I'm calling myself eye candy….Or any candy. Cause I'm not. Candy, I mean. I mean you could lick…"

"Felicity!" Oliver gruffly replied.

"Yeah…stopping..now." She replies, a flush covering her cheeks and neck, she was far too embarrassed about where her thoughts had taken her.

Felicity stood in the bathroom in her bikini that she bought from the Victoria's Secret across from the hotel. She had picked out an extremely sexy, white bandeau bikini top that had cut outs at her sternum and black bottoms with cut outs at her hips. She spent a fair bit of time on her hair, curling it and then combing it out with her fingers to achieve the tousled, I-just-got-out-of-bed look. Her heart beat fast as she imagined Oliver's expression. She supposes she could have gone for a less sexy, more conservative bathing suit, but she was tired of Oliver rejecting her. There was no way he was going to be able to keep his hands off of her tonight.

She slipped on summer dress and exited the bathroom. As she exited, she saw Oliver in his board shorts and a white tee and she felt her knees go weak. She wanted him so badly. With trembling hands she slipped on her wedges and grabbed her purse.

"Ready to go?", Oliver asked her. She nodded in agreement, incapable of saying more out of fear of saying too much. She didn't want to scare him off. She didn't want him to see the desire she knew she held in her eyes.

A little while later they entered the penthouse suite of the luxury hotel undetected. There were at least a hundred people milling in the suite and spilling out onto the beautiful deck. Oliver and Felicity stepped out and were greeted with a beautiful sight. A huge, beautiful pool with a seating circle in the center took up the majority of the deck. It was definitely a happening party, Felicity thought. Dozens of gorgeous, stunning women were scantily clad in sexy, trendy bikinis and men who looked as though they had stepped straight out of a GQ magazine milled about.

"Oliver…"Felicity started. "I think we're going to have to get undressed. I think this is the first pool party where the pool is actually being used". She grimaced at the discontent and slight discomfort evident on Oliver's face. His eyes followed the movement of Felicity's hands stripping out of her sundress. His eyes darkened as he took in too small, too sexy bikini. Nobody should be seeing this much of Felicity but him, he thought. Felicity gulped and willed her heartbeat to slow down. Oliver stripped off his white t-shirt and they both headed towards the bar.

Heads turned towards Oliver and Felicity as they headed towards their destination. Felicity fought off the urge to tug her bikini upwards to cover herself up more as she noticed a surfer boy's lingering attention towards her chest. Needless to say, the action definitely did not go by unnoticed by Oliver and he responded by placing his arm possessively around her waist to ward off all and any attention. They both groaned at the feeling of bare skin on skin. As they reached the crowded bar, Felicity leaned against the smooth marble countertop leaving Oliver to stand directly behind her. She felt her heart rate increase and his naked chest against her back. She couldn't help but lean further into his arms. She ended up unintentionally placing her backside against him. She felt her skin heating up and heat pooling in her center.

"Felicity…" he muttered into her skin. She tried not to moan as his lips pressed against her ears. His big hands landed on her hips and he gently pressed soft kisses onto the side of her face. They grab their drinks, a beer for Oliver and sangria for Felicity and silently headed into the pool to cool off.

"Well, well, well if it isn't for the notorious Oliver Queen. What brings you to Central City? And who might this beautiful be?". They turned around and came face to face with Cody Mann himself alongside two almost naked bombshells hanging off his sides, his eyes focused on Felicity entirely.

"Cody. Actually, we're here on vacation. We needed a couple of days off and we heard that your party was the place to be, so we're here. So sorry, where are my manners, this is my girlfriend Felicity". Felicity stared at Oliver but was forced to look away as Cody's hand reached for hers. He practically made out with her hand as he stared into her eyes. Creep, she thinks.

"Well, you're right on that note" Cody mutters. "Tell you what, I would love to hear more about your shipwrecked years and, Felicity, I would love to hear more about you as well. Why don't you two join me in the hot tub?".

"That would be lovely" replied Felicity and she followed Cody and his arm candy out of the pool. Even without conferring with each other, Felicity and Oliver realized that this was exactly the opportunity that they needed to find more information on Raines.

**I've got some sexy times planned for Oliver and Felicity in the hot tub for the next chapter. I'm open to any suggestions or prompts if you have any! Feedback is much appreciated since I'm so new to this whole fan fiction writing thing! Also – a link to Felicity's bathing suit can be found below!

swimwear/bikinis/the-strappy-front-bandeau-beach-sexy?ProductID=205347&CatalogueType=OLS&swatchImage=092


End file.
